A chance at true love
by felina43229
Summary: Alaina, Asha,and Christy are looking for love and boys come kyo,haru, ukiu come staring.thats it now read. Sorry I'm not good at summaries
1. Boys follow and Girls run

A Chance At True love

HI Guys first story and I'm Alaina so send reviews

Disclaimer:I don't own fruits basket but it would be cool.

Vivi:hi mom

Alaina:shh Vivi okay

Vivi:okay creator person mom

Alaina:okay my other story I'm making is Vivi's true enemy okay bye enjoy

Well I'm Alaina and I made this story with help from my best friend Asha so hope like it. -- At School

Alaina's pov

''Hey Asha" I said

'' Hello Alaina'' she said

So you want to go to a cafe after school I asked

Sorry Alaina I have choir practice,later thou She said

Okay I said kinda happy/sad

Don't be sad Asha said smirking like crazy because she was right

Whatever I said in a laughing matter

Okay I have to go Asha said

Call you later I said

Good Asha said while waving goodbye -

Asha Pov

When I left I knew she was disappointed .But I had to but she said she would call so it would be okay.thinking

While At Choir

lalala ohoh move on Asha singing

Somebody said good job great voice

I turned around swinging my arm.He caught it . thinking

Good aim to he said sarcasticly

Who are you I said blushing

I'm Haru Sohma Haru said

Okay sorry I guess I said

Partly my fault for sneaking up on you he said

True ! I yelled remembering it and leaving the room

Wait he yelled while running after me

Stop Haru said

Ignoring him I ran to gym pretty fast.He caught up though.While I was catching my breathe.

Fast runner, I'm sorry though he said sweetly

Okay you must be new I yelled being mean of course

Sorry agian ,why did you run though Haru asked

(oh forgot Asha had on a blue and yellow dress and blue shoes) back to story

I don't know I said calmed

Well you look pretty he said innocently and got closer

kisses on cheek hope you like the kiss haru said

My mouth was wide open

Bye Haru said -

Christy Pov

I saw alaina walking to science

I yelled Alaina

Hey said Alaina

Were doing three way on the phone yelled christy

okay yelled Alaina back

Bye I yelled

Bye Alaina yelled

She walked to history and saw a boy behind a bush she was frighted and started running.

(oh Christy is wearing short black shorts and a dress shirt that has skulls with red shoes and red hair)

She heard footsteps behind her and then she turned around and saw a boy.

Sorry Miss... Ukiu said

Christy I said

Sorry Miss Christy that I had scared you he said sorry like

Its okay I said I have to go though bye I said while running to class

Bye Miss Christy he whispered while walking away -  
Alaina Pov

While running to lunch I buded into sombody well acutally hugged him and heard somebody say Damn lady .

Don't cuss at me Bitch I said very upset

There was nobody there crazythinking

While walking to the cafeteria for lunch.

(oh I have a purple dress on with purple shoe that have flowers on them that are blue with hair in high ponytails)

Hey guys I said while comeing to the table

Hey Alaina they said

Well arent you two unique I said

No they both said agian

ummmmmmmmmmm we all said

So anything fun happen today i asked

yea they said

Well this boy kissed me on the cheek today I think he was new Asha said

Me to except for the kiss and he was new Christy chimed in

Well I buded into somebody well hugged them and then were gone called me a Damn Lady so I guess that was him I said.

We all looked around .

Whew Asha and Christy said

What was wrong guys? I asked

Nothing they said

okay I'll call you both okay I said

Okay they said

Bye i yelled while walking to gym

Bye they yelled going there direction

THE REST OF THE DAY NOTHING HAPPENED -

After School I called Asha cellphone

Hey asha said

Wait one minute while I call Christy I said

Okay Asha said

Hey Christy and Asha I said

Hi they said

Where are you two I asked

At home you ? they said

The park I relplayed

Why? they asked

No noise here I said

oh true they said

Hey you two do want to get a 3 room apartment ?

Yea will be right there they said

Ok see ya I said ending the phone conservation.

Hey Asha said

Hey Christy said

Hi I said

So what your moms say

Yes Asha and Christy said lets go get one

FF 1 Week later

Hey guys I said

I cant belive the talent show is today we said

lets go I yelled

Asha had a Blue dress with black heels I had a purple dress with black heels Christy had a red dress with black heels.

We welcomed a few people and saw the boys.

(they figured out their names)

Kyo said hi Haru said hello Ukiu said Hey

Asha got upset and said shut up to each one of them .

Christy told asha to go with her and told me to give them boucheres and the leave and go back stage.

Here your boucheres I said mad to be alone and threw the boucheres on the floor and said bye pissed.

Kyo said I like Fiesty

Haru said you like her Kyo said yea

Ukiu said whatever sit down

On Stage We got ready to sing Amazed by Vanessa Hudgens

We Song

Alaina:When I'm all broke down heading for disaster and /I'm spinning round to find a clue /and my head of searching for the answer

Asha:Cant figure how i'm gonna

Christy:get thou the next ten minutes

FF Thank you we said while bowing

We got off the stage and the stairs and they were agian

Good job came out their mouthes

thanks christy said while me and Asha walked past them.

Wait Kyo and Haru yelled

What Asha and me yelled while turning around pissed off more

You were great they yelled

Whatever we yelled

Radio turned on to hook it up by Vanessa Hudgens

Lets stay and dance I asked

Fine lets do it then Asha said

See ya at the dance floor if u can dance I said to them Lets do it Asha said

Were dancing and they come over

Hey I guess you can dance I said to Kyo

Yeah Kyo said

Alaina Asha yelled

Yeah I said back

We need to go Asha said

Okay I said

Bye kyo I said teasing

bye Kyo said

We left trying not to the kiss the boys

Well that was fun I said

No they yelled

Whats wrong I asked

They didnt try to hit on us They replied pissed that I asked

Well sorry I said

At least you had fun they said

I know I said

He likes you asha said

why do you keep teasing Christy asked

yea he does, and he likes when I tease him I said

oh they said

I'm beat so I'm going to sleep we all said going to our rooms --

In the morning

ring ring ring

I got up and answered the phone it was Kyo

Hey he said

Hi I said

Well um I need to see for something he said

Okay I said exicetly

Where you want to meet I asked

I'll come get you okay He said

Okay I said

I'll be there in 5 minutes bye He said sounding upset

bye I said and hung up

I put on a blue shirt that said I'm a kitty Kat with my black jeans that said cats are cute with blue heels .

ding dong

coming I said

Hey I said to Kyo

Hi He said

Whats wrong I said

Nothing Kyo said

Lets go I said exicted

ok He said and grabbed my hand

we went bowling but in a closed off area

Hug me he said

Okay I said

I hugged tight and whispered do you like the hug

Poof poof

What the hell I said and saw a cat

You're so cute you little kitty I said

Its me Kyo He said

I know you're still cute though and kissed him on the head I said

Really he said

yeah I said

wow he said

i like cats alot I said

Poof poof

I turned around

Sorry he said

its cool I said

then turned around and kissed him on the cheek

then said take me home please babe

okay baby he said happy

lets go I said letting him put his arms around my waist

we got back and I told him bye

Bye he said

I locked the door and went to my room.

thinking about the sercet he had reviled to me.

Then there was a knock at the door.

I got off my bed and ran to the door.

It was Haru but I still opened the door.

I said hi to haru

hey is Asha home he asked

Well dag I said

Hi haru said kinda angry

Yeah she's here but she's asleep I said

Oh tell her I came by he said

yeah whateverrrrrrrrrr I said joking

are you stupid he asked

Hell no motherfucker and pushed he ass out the door and locked it.

Stay out you motherfucking dog I said going back to my room.

Alaina !! asha said

What the fuck do you want!! I said

ohhh sorry!! she said

oh sorry asha I said

right asha said

Ukiu christy said

what the fuck is she dreaming about we said

hahahhahahahhah we laughed

I made breakfast for us and then took a bath.

Asha pov

after alaina left I watched tv.

Well look at that she done it agian I thought

Alaina came out the bathroom and sat next to me.

So I suppose your going to practice later alaina said

Yeah at 5:00pm and I'll be back at 7:30pm I said back

Haru wanted to see you Alaina said

Oh hmm ok let me go call him I said kinda of worried

Hello I said

Hello someone said

Can I speak to haru I said

Yes wait one minute somebody said

Hello Haru said

Hey what did you need I said

what Haru said confused

Its asha and you wanted to talk to me I said

Oh haru said

Yea I said

Can we met somewhere Haru said

Sure where I said

the park right now Haru said

Okay Bye I said hanging up

Bye Haru said also hanging up

I started wore a shirt that pink and black with flowers with black jeans that skulls and flowers with black and pink converse and grab the keys and told alaina I'd be back she said okay

Hey Haru !! I yelled getting his attention

Hey Asha!! He yelled excited

What you need haru I said right infront him now

well comeover here Haru said supsiciously going to a tree

Ok I said walking to the tree

Hug me right now He said pulling his arms out of a cross

okay I said hugging him and also saying why?

Poof Poof

what the fuck I said seeing a ox

Its haru He said

oh ok Hey I said

you don't care He said

no I said

Poof Poof

I ran off not noticing leaving Haru.

wait he said

I kept running then stopped all of a sudden.

sorry he said

no I always run I said

so you do care about the sercet He said sad

NO I DON'T CARE I said upset that he thought that

Ok sorry He said

Can we leave I got practice soon I said

Ok Haru said

Hey asha alaina said

Hey I said hugging her after I said good bye to haru and locking the door

Haru turned into a ox but I don't care that he did I said

Kyo turned to a cat and I didn't care Alaina said

Haahahhahahahhah we laughed knowing we were werid -  
Alaina 's Pov

Hey guys christy said

(note im going to start using H or h for haru and C or c for christy for the names bye thanks)

hey we said back looking at christy in the hallway

she came and sat down to us.

Hey I got to go I'll be back at 7:30pm Asha said

Okay we said back to her walking out the door.

Hey I got to art class for practice C said

Okay I said

I'll be back at 7:35pm okay C asked

Okay I said watching her walk out the door .

I went to my room changing (I put on a shirt that you could see my bellybutton,  
thats pink thats says here's a hotty with dark blue jeans with pink boots that have a heel,  
and my hair was in low pony tails oh also the shirt shows your shoulders)

I made a note saying I'll be back at 7:45 love Alaina BFF.

Then I left grabbing my purse.

I saw kyo walking to the store.

I ran to him and yelled kyo .

He turned around and said hey alaina.

I was infront of him right then and asked him what he was doing?

I'm shopping you He asked me

Just going out I had nothing else to do I said

You could've called me he said pouting

Yeah true I said back while we were walking to the store.

I like your outfit he said

Thanks I said back

Where your friends he asked

Art class and Choir pratice I said

hmmm why arent you with them He asked

I dont like to do those execpt if there for fun I said

But the talent show He said

Yeah for fun I said

Well well he said suprised

yea I said knowing he wanted to learn

hey I'll race you just let me change my shoes okay I said changing my shoes

Yea he said

all done now go I said while running

Then I turned around and notice something was wrong with kyo so i stopped and ran back.

Hey whats wrong kyo I said

Nothing he said

No seriously tell me I said

nothing he yelled

okay I'm leaving because your not going to yell at me okay I said running back to the apartment with tears running out my eyes knowing I would be okay

Stop please he said

NO I yelled

Wait he said knowing that he was wrong for yelling at me

no I said upset still running also

Finally I made it back and ran to my room and closed it.

Kyo was knocking on the door trying to get me to open it.

Finally Asha came unlocking the door letting kyo in and he ran to my room.

He asked me to come out I came out

He said he was sorry because he was thinking about something made him mad

I said okay get out

wait why he said confused

get out I said trying to keep myself calm

Why just tell me that he said

because I can't stand to see your face right now okay now leave just leave I said

b...bb...but I c..c..c..ccare for y..y..yy..you he said stuttering

okay then leave if you care so much okay I said

I cant leave He said

Leave or I'll get Asha and will kick you out okay I said

Fine he said not wanting to agree with me

Hey what he do Asha asked

He yelled I said

Ohhhhhhh thats not good asha said

Hey guys C said just getting in

What I miss C said

Alot I said

hmmmmmmmmmm C said

-  
The NEXT DAY YEAAAAAAA

So are you going to forgive him asha and C asked

I dont know I said

you should they said

Well I dont know I said agian

But tortue him for yelling at you They said

yea well I'm going to have to see his face today because his in all my classes I said

Well I'm going on a date today with haru at lunch time A said

Oh me to just with Ukiu christy said

Youre both still going to the party tonight right I asked

Yeah they said

You two are bringing haru and Ukiu I asked

Yea of course they said

okay I said

Lets go before were late C said -  
AT SCHOOL

Hey alaina kyo said in 1st period

Hi I said then walked away

I turned around to see him still following.

What I said to him

hi he said back

whatever I'm done with you kyo okay bye I said

Wait no please he said

What I said kinda sweet

Well I never meant it I didnt he said

okay kyo bye I said sweetly while walking away

Wait kyo yelled getting my attetion

What I yelled back

Come over here please he said begging

What I said getting closer

He put hands on my face kissing my lips sweetly.  
I kissed back giving in.

Wait I said and pulled away

What he said

I cant I said walking away thinking about what I did while touching my lips with my fingers.

Wait please he said chasing me

I turned around and kissed him back He kissed back still suprise.

Well I guess I could forgive you kyo I said

Yea he said happy

Just tell me what you are thinking about sometimes okay I said

Yea okay he said

-  
PArt 2 coming soon while you get left thinking Bye eeeeeeeeeeeee


	2. Party today, Fight tommorow

Alaina:do the disclaimer Vivi

Vivi:okay disclaimer Mom doesn't own fruits basket but if she did the money would be great

Alaina:time to read Vivi come lets go so they can read

Vivi:okay bye people who read

Chance at True Love pt.2 08/19/08 -

Hey fans this pt.2 hope you like ok.There going to a party will the boys act right or dumb and hopes of love or failure all in this story read to find out.

School

So now that were back together what should we do k said

oh you can go to the party with me I said

(oh this is alaina's pov)

cool so what time should I pick you up k said

just come by at 8:30pm ok I said

okay babe k said

I got to go see ya I said

Bye babe k said -  
Asha pov

Hey haru I said

Hey h said

you want to come to a party with me I said

Sure what time do I pick you up H said

8:30pm oh I got to go see ya I said

Bye I guess H said -  
Christy pov

Ukiu I said

Christy Uk said

you want to go to a party I said

Sure What time I pick you up Uk said

8:30pm I got to go to practice bye I said upset that i had to go

Bye Miss Christy Uk said -  
Alaina pov

Hey guys lets go to the mall after school I said

Yea we should they said

At 4:00pm we meet outside I said

yea see ya They said walking away -  
4:00pm outside school /Alaina's Pov

Hey guys lets go I said

we walked for 30mins. and we were there the mall We went to the dress store that sold dresses,jewlery,suits,  
shoes.

hey look at this I said

it's sporty but elegant C said

yea it is A said

(The dress was short at the bottom and had skulls on it with bones and was red and black)

hey guys my grandmother gave me some jewlery we can use C said

hey look at this A said

oooooh C said

WOW I said

(the dress was medium looking and puffy at the end and it was black with white flowers)

hey look at this C said

cool A said

hot I said

(The dress was the shortest and had A in red everywhere also the dress was black and white)

Then we went to get shoes.

hey guys these are cute I said

yea A said

whoo C said

(the heel was tall and was red with black skulls)

Well look at this A said

hmm C said

coool I said

(white flowers and main color black and it was a heel)

guys come on C said

oooo A said

whoo hot I said

(it had A's in black and the rest was red and white)

It came out to 150.12 which we split 3 ways.

At home/alaina's pov 7:45pm

okay were home we said

oh dag we need to get dress I said

we grabbed our dresses and shoes and got dress in our rooms.  
we came out looking like superstars.It was 8:15pm Asha had on the dress that was short at the bottom with skulls on it and bones that was red and black with the skulls heels with her hair curly with the skull braclet that Christy gave her.Christy had on the medium dress that was puffy at the bottom and had flowers that were white with the main color being black with the flower heels her hair was in a ponytail with a flower braclet that matched.I had on the shortest dress that had A's all over it in red with the rest of the dress being black and white with the A's heels and a braclet that said A that matched the dress from christy the braclet my hair was straight down and messy.

Ding Dong

I got it I said

I opened the door to see Ukiu,Kyo,and haru

hey guys I said

wow k said

thank you I said letting them in

So you ready K asked me getting closer

yea I said moving closer to him

he moved in for the kiss and I put my finger over his lips

Man k said

whats wrong I said

I wanted a kiss k said

oh I said teasing

come guys lets go A said saying hi to everyone with christy behind her.

-  
Party house

I grabbed kyo's hand and leaded him to the dance floor.

then some boy came over to talking to me.

Hey Alaina the boy said

hi do I know you I said while I stopped dancing

I'm your stepbrother J He said

oh hey J you know long its been I said hugging him

babe who is that K said

my stepbrother J ,J meet kyo I said

Nice to meet you J said

wait can I steal my sis for a sec. J said

sure K said

he went and asked asha who was he

whats up bro I said

you stooped so low J said

Shut up I said

he's low very low J said

not to me he's the one for me I said

right J said

what you don't know him don't make judges I said

Well I can't stop saying he's a zero sorry sis J said

now I know why I don't talk to you J I said

he's bad for you J said

how would you know I said getting upset

look at him J said

don't talk to me about who I date so um I'm walking away I said

J grabs my arm

what J I said

breakup with him J said

NOO I said breaking away

fine then I'll make him leave you J said

whatever J I said walking to k

hey baby I said to k

whats wrong k asked

I'm going to tell you cause you need to know I said

come with me I said

okay babe I said

yea k said

my step brother said I need to breakup with you I said

hmmm k said upset

don't worry I told him he didn't know you like I do I said

okk k said

out of nowhere I hugged kyo

o crap I'm sorry kyo

wait I didnt turn k said

I know I said

then I hugged him even longer and we held eachother for the rest of the night till it was time to go.

-  
At home

bye guys see ya later I said (Alaina's pov)

bye babe k said

bye the other guys said leaving pulling k with them

I locked the door then went to take a bath the other girls were putting there night clothes on.

hey guys I hugged kyo and he didn't change I said

really maybe its these braclets ok well lets keep them on A said

to expermint C said

ok we all said

I told k could sleepover this weekend I said

okkkk they said worried

The problem is I have feeling my step brothers visting tommorrow I said

Both of them they said

yea because I'm sure J told Cory and I thought my problems were done I said

Then the phone ringed

I'll get it I said

Hello I said on the phone

Hey its cory cory said

Hey cory I said not surprised

Were coming over tommorrow Cory said

no cause your going to say the same thing he said and I have a guest coming I said

Were coming no ifs,buts,or maybes bye Cory said hanging up

Damn I said

what they said

Cory and J are coming tommorrow I said

ohh A said more worried

well C said not surprised

I'm going to bed oh K is coming at 10:00am and cory and j are coming at 9:30am I said walking to my room

Ok they said going to their room -  
Alaina Pov

I woke up up at 9:00am I got dress in my black shorts that were above my knee with a white shirt that said A is better than Z with black and white slippers.

Asha woke up at 9:10am and got dress she had on capris that were red with a shirt that was pink that said Boys think S means me with pink saddles

christy woke up at 9:28 and got dress she had on tight pants that were blue with a tank top that was orange with slip on shoes that were bue and orange.

Ding Dong

I got it I told them

okay they said sitting on the couch watching a movie

I opened the door it was J and cory

hi I said

hi they said

so what do you want I said letting them in

Break up wuth kyo Cory screamed

don't come in here screaming at me I said walking to my room

then they came to my room

Are you embrassed that I'm screaming at you cory said

NO STUPID I yelled

WELL WHY YOU COME BACK HERE Cory and J screamed

Cause I don't want all my neighbors to hear you scream I said

J told me you going out with some boy he doesn't like and you said you wouldn't break up with him Cory said

No I won't I said

Really fine I'll tell him all your sercets and then he'll break up with you Cory said

Do It look like I care what you do I said

Your so stupid when did you get this way J said

I don't even know why you don't like him I said

Cause you told us you wanted us to take care of you after that one boy broke up with you they said

I don't need you two anymore I said

Oh but when he breaks up with you will want us agian They said

No I won't need you I can take care of my self I said

Thats what you said last time with Mark They said

yeah so what I said

Your so Stupid we are the only ones who love you They said

No your not I said messing with my braclet from yesterday

Your dumb stupid gi- They said getting stopped

No you don't love me I said slapping them both walking to the door since it went off

Hello I said opening the door seeing Mark

Hi Mark said

What do you want Mark I said

Cory and J told me to come here cause you wanted to go back out he said

No Mark I don't I said

Why not I told you I was sorry a million times He said

It dosen't change that you did it I said looking at the time it was 10:30am

go to the back with J and cory I said

ok Mark said

Hey babe I said to K

Hey baby K said

um I kinda got a surprise I said

I like surprises K said

Um my step bothers and my ex-boyfriend is here I said

What seriously K said surprised

Yea the ex-boyfriend was a suprise for me as well I said hugging

K hugged me back but had a face like why is he here.  
we pulled from the hug .

So lets go meet your other step brother and ex-boyfriend K said

I grabbed his hand saying ok also.

Hi k said to j,cory and mark

who is this mark said about hit K

Its my boyfriend I said proud

Oh really he probably worse than me Mark said

no better I said

wait is this why you guys called me cause she wanted me back and to leave this bozo Mark said ingoring what I said

NO I said to Mark trying to get it thourgh his mind

I'm Mark said introducing himself

I'm Cory said introducing himself

I'm kyo K said

okay now like I was saying you need to leave mark cause I'm not going back out with you I said

No Mark said raising his voice

Um you might want to lower your voice back down K said

No he doesn't Cory and J said

Ok you know what mark you leave Cory and J needs to leave also I said

No Cory,J and Mark said

okay wait right here I said leaveing my room

Christy,Asha can you come help me throw some people out I asked

yea sure they said

Hey guys We said

so who we throwin out first A asked

Mark I said

we grabbed mark and went to the door and threw him out

buh bye I said locking the door

now Cory I said

we all grabbed cory and went to the door and threw him on top of Mark

bye coryes I said

last but not least J I said

We grabbed J and went to the door and threw him on top of Cory

bye you all I said closing and locking the door

ok thank you I said

no problem they said

Hey k I said

hey baby He said

whats wrong babe I said

what did mark do k said

cause I'm sure he would be better to be with then me k said

okay I'll tell I said

one day I went to gym in the lockers and I saw him with another girl kissingf and stuff right so I banged and gym locker which made them stop after I left I wanted him to admit it well he didn't for three days that day I confronted him and said why did you cheat on me he said he didn't I saw you I said in the girls locker room he said that was you yea I said well he said you weren't giving me any and I said oh so that gave you the right he said yea so I told him to come to my house that night he came I kicked him the balls and told him it never gives you the right and kicked him out the next day I was crying so cory and j tried to comfort me but it didn't help so ever guy I got with after that I had did it with them so they wouldn't leave me and when I was 16 I had already slept with 20 different people but didn't know there name and mark came and said now your a slut so I'll give 100 to sleep with me and I said no I'm done with thinking about you so he got mad and I hit him and ran but the only reason he ever came around was to do it with me now I'm 19 so I know better then to go do it with every boy I get with.

wow K said

yeap I said

i'm sorry I asked K said

Its okay because they was going to tell everything so you would break up with me I said

I wouldn't leave you because of that he said

I kissed on the lips just thinking about how I loved him so much more than anyone before

after 20 mins we let go to breathe

sorry it ju- I said

kyo had his finger on my lips

Why do you talk so much Kyo said moving his fingers so I could talk

I don't know why do you want so much I said

I don't know He said

This was a long chapter tune in read read and review if you are anomyonius person okay bye .


End file.
